gaigapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Powers
"The Powers hold dominiance over the substancial cosmos. They have descended from the trancendence of the Forces and completed the act of creation that the Principles started" -Book of ♄ The Powers of the cosmos are a group of four immensely powerful beings that were created by the Forces of the cosmos to make the final step in transforming the borderline material universe into a material universe. It is by them the order in the created material universe is upheld and though their in-action the work of Fate brings the movement of the bodies of space secure into their places. Origin The Powers were brought into existence by the Forces of the cosmos. Each of the Powers by a different combination of a Force. It is unclear how and when the Powers were actually created as there was no measurement of time and the influence of Gravity was not yet ordered, so time passed differently in the universe and no system of time measurement could be installed to apply to all and every galaxy, which still cannot be done today. They seem to have centered at the point of the Origin Point and from there have continuously expanded their minions and by the help of Heat and Cold, they were able to fill the originally empty concept of spacetime. It is assumed that the Powers were brought from the Abyss that was created by an imbalanced curvature of spacetime by Gravity. Pursuit The pursuit of the Powers is nothing less but to uphold, stabilize and oversee the balance of cosmical matter in the entirety of the universe. In today's times, the Powers have to remain in a state of inaction and remain in their towers, which they built as their sanctuaries and prisons. Their minions, the Power Spirits now carry out the duties of the Powers and the Powers themselves oversee from the Edge of the Cosmos the actions their minions take. If one of those should be corrupted, the Powers whose minion has been corrupted will reach out to the position of its minion and obliterate it with its power. This, of course, will cause a great imbalance in that region and will most likely annihilate some solar systems, so it is the duty of the Powers to assure the working of the material universe and control the equal or at least a functioning distribution of matter in the material universe. History The Powers have been brought into the cosmos by the Forces and with their coming into existence, the cosmos began to take a material shape. As the time-space expanded and Fate, Abyss, and Gravity structured the reality and bend them to a working realm, the Powers were brought into existence and their being filled the space with matter, as opposed to radiation and abstractness. In the time of Cosmic Warfare, the universe was invaded by forces of chaos more powerful than anything Gaiga will ever see, until the end of all times, at least. During those heated battles and struggles against Chaos Invaders who entered space from the Gates of Chaos and Black Holes was fought out by the Powers as those four entities were the only ones capable of countering the invaders, seen as the Celestials were slaughtered en masse by the hyperdimensional threat. many galaxies fell during that time as Gamma Ray Bursts, Hypernovae and the like tore on the balance of the universe. When it seemed as if there was no hope to seal the invaders away or close the Gates of Chaos, the Powers decided to erect pillars on planets at the Edges of the Cosmos. These Pillars, known as the "Pillars of the Universe", in a sense, uphold the balance of the material universe. Inside their pillars, they fell asleep, to strengthen the Cosmic Seal and thicken the always expanding Edge of the Cosmos. No conscious being can reach the place where the Powers reside, no being could stand close to them without being overwhelmed by their sheer might and would cease to exist. To this day the Powers remain asleep, yet not unconscious. They track the cosmos and the orbits of solar systems around black holes, they oversee the Celestial Highnesses and Black Holes, knowing that one day they have to shatter their prison and have to fight for the survival of reality. Category:Celestial Category:Cosmic-Entity Category:Group Category:Power Category:Unfinished